Dilemma
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: AU After striving hard to become strong to avenge her parents deaths Mei Yang finds herself fighting under Wu. While she begins to find her bearings she meets a charismatic man with a strong will and an infectious personality. However when the truth comes out about her parents death she beings to struggle with which option to chose. Romance / Drama
1. Chapter 1

Mei Yang took in a deep breath, she had finally moved up the ranks of Wu, after fighting as a private for so long she was finally able to prove herself worthy. Sun Jian himself appointed her as Lieutenant General she was so excited she ran straight to the sparring grounds with her weapon startling some of the rookie privates. She jogged towards the training grounds limbering herself up as she did so.

She was stopped in front off the entrance by one of the older officers Lu meng.

"I'm sorry Mei Yang I know you're eager to start training but the grounds are in use right now."

"What?! But how could it be that busy I saw a handful of generals on my way here theres no way it's full!"

Mei Yang pushed past the old man her green eyes blazing. only to stop short when she saw who was in the training grounds. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were going all at it she could see the sweat dripping off their body from ten feet away.

Lu meng placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sun Ce and Zhou Yu didn't want to worry about getting in the way of others, you see they fight with such intensity it was only a matter of time before someone else gets injured."Mei Yang was only half listening she was entranced by Sun Ce's fighting. He was attractive too she felt herself feel giddy and emotion she thought had died when her parents were murdered. She began to tear up at the thought part of her felt a little guilty it seemed as if she was moving on, although she knew she never could truly move on until she killed the person responsible. Lost in her thoughts she was brought back to reality when Sun Ce waved his hand in her face.

"Hello?" He leaned forward ever so slightly she could smell his scent mixed with sweat. She swallowed hard "S-sorry " She bowed her head

"Don't be sorry I just wanted to know why you looked like you were about to cry there." Sun Ce's care free smile faded into a serious expression.

"I wasn't about to cry, I was just disappointed I couldn't train since you decided to hog the entire arena for yourself" Mei Yang teased pretending to snub Sun Ce.

"He is the son of Sun Jian you should treat him with more respect!" Lu meng lightly shoved Mei Yang reprimanding her actions. Mei Yang whipped her head around causing her red hair to whip her in the face and gave Lu Meng a look. Lu Meng raised his eyebrows in response.

"Fine." Mei Yang huffed. "Sorry." She looked at her feet as she did slightly embarrassed for her actions.

"It's alright, I'm almost done here anyway." Sun Ce assured.

"Don't bother rushing." Mei Yang started as she began to walk away. "I've lost my motivation now anyway."She called back un-tying her hair so it hit the beginning of her hips. She blew her hair out of face in frustration why did the old man have to embarrass her like that?

Mei Yang returned to her room and flopped on her bed. Why was she so concerned? Not like she cared about manners before with the exception of Sun Jian of course. Mei Yang slipped off her gladiator sandals leaving her dress on the fabric that resembled was tight fitting but she didn't quite feel like getting undressed yet. She played with the sleeves of her undershirt folding back the piece that extended just over her wrist forming a 'V' shape on her hand. She asked the seamstress to make it unique just for her, rimmed with a gold trim it enhanced her own skin colour just slightly. Mei Yang admired her outfit a bit more before getting distracted with thought of the past again. She didn't understand why the thought of her parents brought so much pain after eleven years she figured the pain would diminish, yet it still felt fresh. After all this was the whole reason she started to fight in the first place, she was too weak to defend her parents then, but now she was certain she could avenge them.

Mei Yang ran her hand through her hair in despair. She hadn't made many friends, what could she expect she was new after all. Yet she still wished she had someone to help guide her or talk to her at least. All these depressing thoughts were getting to Mei Yang she decided to go get a drink somewhere to take her mind off things.

Mei Yang entered the market with hesitance, she hadn't gotten used to being in public around fellow Wu soldiers. "What can I get for you my dear?" A older woman asked smiling at Mei Yang.

"Just some wine please."

"Alright." The older woman disappeared in the back for a moment before returning with a bottle of Mijiu.

Mei Yang thanked the elderly woman and headed back to her room drinking straight from the bottle. She wasn't particularly worried about looking lady-like in front of everyone since she was an officer anyway it seemed the stereotype didn't apply to her. She wasn't itching to get married to anyone either which meant she could do basically whatever she wanted and she enjoyed it that way.

By the time Mei Yang was half way home she was already drunk she enjoyed the warm feeling in her stomach which radiated through her throat as well. She stumbled every so often fighting her way back to her room. She almost fell into one of the outside fountains before someone grabbed her by her shirt a tugged her back restoring her balance. She turned around and squinted it was Zhou Yu. "Uhm thank you, sorry about that." Despite Mei Yang's stance on manners she couldn't help but be polite around Zhou Yu he had that sort of demeanor about him.

"Ah You're that one from earlier, Sun Ce took quite an interest in you." Zhou Yu said analyzing Mei Yang. Mei Yang stood with her mouth agape at the news. "What? He did?" She shook her head she shouldn't care about such silly things.

"Well it's none of my business anyway, I see you may need some help getting back to your room would you like me to assist you?" normally Mei Yang would've told anyone off who assumed she couldn't take care of herself but it didn't feel as if Zhou Yu felt that way and besides she had way to much to drink.

"Fine, alright lets go." Mei Yang agreed walking beside Zhou Yu thankful for his concern.


	2. Friend

Mei Yang woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. She curled into a ball and groaned.'I am never drinking again.' Failing to fall back asleep she decided to get up and drink some water,patting down her hair which was sticking out in every direction. She brushed her teeth and got rid of as much of the taste of alcohol as she could and set out to do what she always did. Train. Mei Yang put her long red hair back and slipped on her sandals she didn't really feel up to training but she didn't want to waste yet another day doing nothing. She grabbed her weapon which was a slender silver spear with green accents along the sides, Yang admired how the spear sat in her hand. She took one last glance at her room and headed out the door.

This time she was the first to the training grounds, she hadn't realised how early it was, either way she wasn't going to go back now. Yang stared out with some basic moves to get herself limbered up holding back the urge to puke as she did so. More soldiers began to come in one by one. Yang ignored her insecurities as best she could doing her best to block out reality and focus on her training, she poured her frustration into her swing only to be thrown off guard when someone had blocked her lunge.

"You're quite strong despite your appearance, you know that?" Sun Ce teased pushing back her spear with his. Yang pushed down harder causing Sun Ce's shoe to sink into the ground, Yang smiled to herself. She was going to show him just how strong she really was. Yang broke contact and backed up a bit before running full speed towards Sun Ce who blocked instinctively making the redhead smile.

"Good I needed a foothold." she spoke as jumped on to the length of his spear before pushing herself off again using her spear she threw the end into the ground and held onto the grips tightly. She swung herself around until she was facing Sun Ce's back, with his back exposed to her she put her feet on either side of his hips and twisted her body causing Sun Ce to spiral slightly and fall on to his back. Yang yanked her spear out quickly and stood over Sun Ce who was recovering from shock. Yang pointed the spear at his neck half heartedly before dropping it and offering him her hand instead.

At first Sun Ce looked irritated making Yang's heart drop. Yang noticed everyone in the training grounds staring at her, she felt her ears turn red with embarrassment. "What never seen a girl fight before?!" She yelled until they continues to spar. Sun Ce burst out laughing and pulled himself up with the help of her hand.

"I gotta say I wasn't expecting that!" The brunette chuckled scratching the back of his head. "You're really good!" Mei Yang blushed vividly and darted her eyes away from his face. Yang opened her mouth to thank him but instead bolted towards and uninhabited corner where she threw up violently. All the excitement must have gotten her worked up, she thought holding her bangs out of her face. 'Never drinking again.' Yang swore to herself, she just made herself look like an idiot. Sun Ce put his hand on the small of her back.

"You alright there?" Yang looked at him and noticed how serious his expression was.'Wow he really does care for his people.' Yang nodded in response not daring to open her mouth again.

"I can't believe you're here, after last night I figured you'd still be in bed Mei Yang." Yang turned around to see Zhou Yu striding over. Sun Ce looked confused and looked at Mei Yang and then Zhou Yu.

"He helped me get home after I had drunk too much wine." Mei Yang explained wishing Zhou Yu hadn't made it seem like something it wasn't she wasn't sure why but she really didn't want Sun Ce to get the wrong idea.

"So that's why you hurled. Wow you're tough! Even I wouldn't have shown up to train after a night of drinking." Sun Ce empathized.

"Well then, we should get some food what'dya say? It would make you feel better, than I can get you back for the beating you gave me." Sun Ce beamed. He was hard to say no to Yang gave him that.

"Sure why not, But you can try all you want you wont take me down." Yang teased.

Zhou Yu looked at both of them with a smug look on his face. "What?" Sun Ce and Yang asked in Unison which only made Zhou Yu smile wider. "Nothing, you too have fun I'm gonna find Xiao Qiao."

"Alright so you later Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce waved and fell into step with Mei Yang.

Yang shifted anxiously as she sat across from Sun Ce. She felt giddy again she wasn't sure if it was because she looked up to him so much or if it was because she liked him, it felt pointless to like him love had only brought her pain so why should she open up herself to that pain again? But it had already started and it was hard to stop her feelings now.

Sun Ce smiled at her as he slowly slurped his soup making her feel all the blood rush to her cheeks. She bit her lip nervously "So what's it like to be Sun Jian's son?" She asked in a teasing tone as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her hands.

Sun Ce snorted "Ah, it's alright I suppose."

"That's all you have to say? "It's alright!"" Yang shook her head in fake disapproval. "And I thought you were supposed to be this over confident stuck up jerk" Yang winked

Sun Ce blushed this time "You thought I was a jerk?" He fake pouted.

"Oh yeah, that's why I joined Wu." she joked.

"So what about your family? What's it like then?" Sun Ce asked half joking but Yang could tell he was curious.

"Uh well-" Yang was cut off by Sun Shang Xiang Rushing in.

"Brother Ce!" She shouted tears in her eyes as she ran over to him

"Shan Xiang what's wrong?!" Sun Ce stood up with a worried look on his face

"It's Dad... He's been defeated in battle."


End file.
